


Requests Open!

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Other, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: Authors Note:May be accepting requests!
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx, Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars
Comments: 50
Kudos: 5





	Requests Open!

Hey guys!  
I might delete this later on, but I am open to requests now! I'm out of ideas but still want to write, so please feel free to comment if you have any.  
I mainly looking for pairings with Mick Mars, any theme/year, etc!


End file.
